Team Fortress 4
by FarootheOwl
Summary: This will be anything I write for Team Fortress 2.
1. The Teleporter

A Scout from team BLU ran past a RED dispenser as a RED Demoman's grenade almost blew him to bits. Scout was too fast for that Demoman though. He ran back to the BLU base before he exploded. He ran past a BLU teleporter entrance and stopped to look at it. His eyes shifted back and forth. No one was manning it. "Heeeelllloooo?" he spoke into the quiet room. No one was there. "Where's this go?" he kicked it lightly with his foot as he lowered his guard. The Scout shrugged an ran off to a more active area.

There was an active battle going on in 2Fort and everyone on BLU wanted to kill everyone on RED and vice versa. As people on each team protected their own intelligence and attempted to capture the other teams', One Engineer stumbled upon that very same teleporter. The Engineer was BLU of course. Otherwise the teleporter would have been destroyed by now. It wasn't his teleporter though. He didn't know where it went nor did he ever see it before. This Engineer was more curious than the previous Scout passerby. This one needed to know. This one walked into the teleporter and reappeared in the exit.

Just as the flash made from the wormhole he travelled through cleared, he was alerted that the entrance had been destroyed. The Engineer looked around to try and recognize where he had been sent. "Shit." he muttered. He looked out a window. A plastic window that nothing he had was going to break. He was in a control room over their base's intelligence. The room only controlled doors to the intelligence. The only door out was locked. Engineer was stuck.

"Shit, what am I gonna do?" he slammed on the door with his fisted. "Someone let me out!" No one ever came up here though. The maintenance and controls always seemed to do fine on its own. He'd be lucky if someone in the intelligence room saw him. Sadly, the only people that would probably come in were from the other team to take their intelligence. He sat down and leaned his back onto one of the useless control panels. He would lock up the intelligence, but that would ruin his only possible chance out.

The hopeless Engineer sighed. He looked around and prayed someone would notice him and unlock the door. He wondered if it was all a setup. Maybe some rogue from the BLU team made this just to trap the unlucky fool that would dare to enter. Even if the entrance had remained open, he still wouldn't have been able to leave through an exit.

Whatever had happened, he was stuck now. He didn't want to die, so he decided to wait. Maybe someone would help. Maybe he'd find a way out. Maybe he was royally fucked.

The Engineer stood up, trying not to think in that negative way. He wanted to live and wasn't going to think about death by starvation or some other horrible and dragged out way to die. The Engineer realized he had just enough metal to build up a dispenser which would supply him with more metal and ammunition if he needed it. He began the construction process and used his wrench to speed it up. In a matter of minutes the talented Engineer had a fully functioning dispenser up and running. He replenished his ammunition and health that he had lost in a previous battle with a RED Heavy. That Heavy took out his sentry. The Engineer only thought of him as a dirty bastard. The Engineer also replenished his metal. Now he could keep building. Perhaps he's find a way out on his own.

First off, he built up an entrance teleporter and an exit teleporter on each side of the small hallway so he could do anything he needed at a faster pace. He moved his dispenser closer to the middle of the hallway so he could work on both sides of it. About a foot away, he started building up a sentry. It took awhile to level it up to its third, full form because he had to wait for the dispenser to give him the metal he needed. Once his sentry was built up to its full power, the Engineer shot bullets and rockets at the windows and doors. Nothing worked. He did manage to break the control panels in the room though.

As bits of burning metal and sparks flew past him, and he blocked his face with his arm, he began to think it was useless. The windows or door were not giving out. The sentry was firing everything it had, but nothing was working. "This is bullshit!" he screamed and kicked the window.

Hours had past and all his attempts to break out had been in vain. The things he shot it didn't even seem to be wearing down. What were these blockades made of? Were they meant to keep the poor saps that got stuck in? Maybe they were intended to actually trap a person from the other team as a last resort.

Suddenly, a BLU Scout that had the other team's intelligence ran into the intelligence room and captured the intelligence by locking it in the desk. The Engineer slammed frantically and yelled at the Scout hoping he'd hear him. To the Engineer's dismay, the Scout quickly ran out of the room once the intelligence was secured. The Engineer bit his lip to hold back his building up rage.

A shot rang through the hallways, and the blood of the Scout splattered into the room. A RED Pyro and a RED Medic ran into the room. The Pyro had used their shotgun to blow off the Scout's skull. Before they reached the desk to grab BLU team's intelligence, they noticed the Engineer stuck in the roof. The Pyro shot at him, but realized the Engineer really was stuck. The two pointed and laughed at the trapped Engineer and grabbed the intelligence before running away.

The Engineer's eyes bulged and he clenched his jaw. He fell to the floor and stared at the ceiling of the tiny room. His right arm twitch and so did his eye.

At that moment, something snapped.

The Engineer started laughing. Not giggling or chuckling, but really laughing like a madman. He grinned horrible and got up. He started spinning and shooting his shotgun randomly. Pellets ricocheted randomly, but he didn't care. He was lost.

He dropped all his weapons on the floor and hugged the dispenser next to him. He started hyperventilated while trying not to laugh between every breath. "N-now we can be one big happy family! Yeah! One big h-happy family!" He started rolling around on the floor. The Engineer lost all the marbles he had.

"I can't take this family anymore!" he grabbed his shotgun, placed the muzzle in his mouth, pulled the trigger and blew the top half of his head clear off. Blood and brain chunks were all over the place. His hands dropped the gun, and his body went limp. He then fell to the ground as blood poured out of whatever was left of his head.

A couple of weeks later a Spy walked into that very same room because he was told to check it. He saw a bunch of unmanned equipment and a rotting corpse that smelled awful. He couldn't tell what it was, and he didn't want to know. "What the fuck happened here?" he asked himself. Before he went off to tell his team what he found, the sentry that was still active swung around to look at the Spy. "A Spy!" it proclaimed before blowing the spy to bits.

The End….


	2. Spycheck

It was a normal day in 2Fort. A battle between the BLU and the RED was raging, and each teams' intelligence was at stake. Today was a strange day though. Someone on the BLU team just wasn't right. The BLU Heavy Weapons Guy was waddling along hoisting his mini gun. Perhaps he had seen one too many Spies in his lifetime. Perhaps he had just gotten through with dueling with a Spy. Whatever the cause, Heavy was overly paranoid.

A fellow Sniper on his team was walking to his second level post in the shadows when right before he turned the corner, the Heavy made a few shots at him. The Sniper was lucky to turn the corner before the Heavy killed him with friendly fire.

"'Ey, what're ya doing ya dumbfuck!?" the Sniper called from behind the wall. He leaned his back to the wall, ready to whip around and snipe the fat, bald Heavy.

"SSSSPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Heavy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm no Spy!" the Sniper tried to assure. "Shut up, Spy!" the Heavy persisted and began shooting the wall. "SPY! SPY! SPY!"

The Sniper ran to the other side of the fort to see if someone could help him out. He still heard the Heavy rambling on about how the Sniper was a Spy.

The Heavy started spinning around in circles and shooting. A Scout that ran by nearly missed being shot. The Heavy, of course, accused him of being a Spy. "You're all Spies! All of you! You! Yes You! You are a SPY!" he stopped rotating but continuously shot at the wall. He replenished his bullets at an equipment station.

The Heavy walked down to his own intelligence room and saw an Engineer building a sentry. "SPY!" he yelled and shot at the Engineer. He jumped out of the way as the sentry he was building exploded. The Engineer got to his feet and ran away.

"I got you, Spy!" Heavy roared triumphantly. A Spy on his own team walked in. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the Spy asked. The Heavy turned around with a surprised look on his face. He screamed and started to shoot at the Spy. The Spy ran behind a corner in the hallway to the intelligence. "You are a Spy!" the Heavy told the BLU Spy.

"Yes, but I'm on your team, you stupid- " "Silence! You must die, Spy!" Heavy interrupted the Spy who was trying to reason with the cracked Heavy. The Spy walked away before the Heavy could reach him.

"There's a Spy in the base everyone! A Spy! It's behind you! It's in my pants! Spy!" Heavy continued to yell. A Medic started to run by, but had been warned about the Heavy. Before he realized this was the Heavy in question, he was insulted for being a "Spy" and shot around fifty times.

"I killed a Spy! But there's more! Damn it, Spies!" Heavy continued. A RED Scout ran down into the BLU intelligence. "Spy!" Heavy pointed his gun towards the Scout. The Scout veered out of the line of fire, and jumped behind the Heavy. "Shut the fuck up! I'm a Scout, not a back-stabbing asshole!" he said before bashing the Heavy in the head with his baseball bat and running to the intelligence.

Before the Heavy could do anything, the Scout was gone with the Intelligence. At this point, he was not only threatening the safety of his team members. He was a holding back the battle as well.

It didn't take long for the team to start conspiring against him. This Heavy had killed a fellow Medic and lost some intelligence. A Sniper, Scout and Demoman came together to plan something.

"We've gotta do something about that retard." The Scout started. "Yeah, that guy's gone off the edge. Everyone's a Spy whether he's checked them or not." The Demoman agreed. "I got a Spy!" they heard the Heavy call. This time it actually was a RED Spy. "First thing he's done right since he lost it." The Sniper commented.

"Whatever. What're we gonna do?" the Scout asked. "Let's kill him." The Sniper suggested. "Fine with me. He's pointless if all he's gonna do is kill us all."

Suddenly, the crate they were sitting behind was knocked over. The Heavy was standing there, seething with anger. "Spies…" he hissed. "We're fucked." The Demoman said before the Heavy mowed them all down with bullets.

Hours passed as people on team BLU hid from the psychotic Heavy. The fort was locked down so team RED could no longer interfere. The battle couldn't continue until the small civil war was over.

This ceasefire wasn't long though. The beast needed his corpses and it was feeding time.

The master of Spies and cephalopods combined lifted himself from the sewers. His massive body snapped the bridge between the bases in two. He crawled from the water and thrashed the BLU base doors with his powerful tentacles. From the waste up, it was a BLU spy. Any lower than that, it was a bunch of tentacles. Rumors had told of the beasts that lurked in the sewers, but only now had it bothered to show its existence.

Tentaspy threw the doors aside and wriggled his way into the BLU base. Members ran out of the way in terror, less they get torn limb from limb and eaten. The Heavy shot at Tentaspy. He was half right. Tentaspy wrapped a muscular tentacle around the foolish Heavy. "Spy!" the Heavy screamed. He was now foaming at the mouth.

Tentaspy promptly ripped off the Heavy's head, ate him and moved on. At one point or another, everyone got eaten, mutilated, tentacle raped or all of it. Everyone died.

The End….


End file.
